Stan Runs Away
Stan Runs Away is an episode in Season 2 of Dog With a Blog. It aired on February 28, 2014. Plot Bennett and Ellen let Chloe pick the family trip when it was two against two, but Stan tricks her because the other option would have been that he would be kenneled which is not his favorite place. Despite Avery telling Stan that it's a resort for him and other dogs to play with. However, Stan does not listen to Avery or believes her and thinks it's like all other kennels. Chloe chooses camping due to Stan telling her stuff that little kids would believe in. When Avery and Tyler found out what Stan did they scold him for what he did and why he did it also with Chloe upset that Stan tricked her. They all get into a major argument about not wanting to go to the kennel, tricking friends and ruining chances with a whole new start with crushes. With Avery the most upset and hurt that Stan didn't believe her about the kennel being a resort. Stan protested and asks them out of curiosity if friends put each other in kennels. Avery gets madder because Stan is not willing to accept that he can't always do everything with them also she still can't believe he ruined her chance to start over with her crush. Now Stan gets madder because he thinks Avery does not care about his feelings as he did not want to go to the kennel and told her that she just like every other selfish teenage girl that puts her own needs before her friends and family. Avery hurt by Stan words lashes out at him by saying that he's not a regular friend that he's a dog which makes him upset and hurt by her words. Stan then runs away with Robert at night because he thinks Avery hates him also he thought Tyler and Chloe were mad at him as he decides to go find another family. They try to find him but don't have that much time until they leave the camping zone. Stan, on the other hand, ends up with a logger who is a tree hugger. While with his new owner, Stan realizes that he made a mistake for leaving Avery, Tyler and Chloe then decided to go to them but he gets dragged by his new owner. Meanwhile, Tyler and Avery left home to go find him while Chloe stayed home to make sure their parents don't find out where they are. Just when the tree hugger was about to leave, Stan hears Avery and rushes to her then the tree hugger leaves then they ask the ranger for a minute with their dog which he gives to them. After the ranger left, Stan and Avery apologize to each other about their fight then was told that the next time they have a fight they should talk it over and work things out. Stan understands more about friendship which makes him closer than ever with Avery, Tyler, and Chloe. Also, Stan made up with Robert while writing in his blog telling everyone that he is now closer with him than ever and then there a montage of Stan Robert having fun and doing stuff together. G hannelius g hannelius stan runs away on dog with a blog stills 92Uwpmfm.sized.jpg Cast Main Cast *Stephen Full as Stan *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Blake Michael as Tyler James *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings Guest Cast *Brendan Hunt as Bill *Ithamar Enriquez as Park Ranger International Premieres *April 11, 2014 (Canada) Quotes *'Avery: '''Guys wake up! Stan is gone! * '''Chloe and Tyler: '''What?! * '''Avery: '''I think he ran away. ---- *'Avery:' Please, please, please tell me you found him. ---- *'Stan:' So you're all turning on me? ---- *'Bill:' I think I'll call you—Hachtooshta! *'Stan:' ''(thinking) Oh, that's beautiful. Is that a tongue indigenous to these woods? *'Bill:' Sorry, bug flew in my mouth. ---- *'avery:' not important right now *'tyler:' or the time you viciously arm spanked me Trivia *This episode started filming July 8, 2013. *This episode originally had the production code 208 but was changed to 213, most likely because of a casting revision involving the role of the Park Ranger. *After Avery says her apology to Stan, Tyler makes references to Crimes of the Art and Wingstan by saying "Really? Even about the time when you broke my art project or shaved a stripe in my hair? *This is the second time Stan has run away from his family, the first time occurred in Stan of the House. Gallery Videos Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:2014 episodes